


Sweet Sweet Craving

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, Genyatta Week Summer, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genyatta Week Day 2 - Beach Day. "Zenyatta was content to enjoy the wind and the crashing waves, the scent of salt tickling his sensors. It was nice to see them all so at peace, his brothers and sisters enjoying themselves and free from battle for a change. He was a little shocked when Genji disappeared from view. "





	Sweet Sweet Craving

To be honest, Zenyatta was not entirely sure  _ why _ he, Bastion, and Orisa were brought along for the “beach day” as his colleagues called it. It was not like they could swim, and Zenyatta himself needed to keep afloat to avoid sand in his hydraulics, but he did have to admit it was a nice day. 

Watching Orisa and Bastion build sandcastles with Genji was something that did his soul good. He had actually even taken a few pictures at his sparrow’s insistence, delighting in that big bright grin he flashed, the sun bringing out the green highlights in Genji’s discreetly dyed hair. Hana and Lucio were playing in the waves, Lena bouncing about with Jack chasing her down to make her put on sunscreen while Ana and Reinhardt lounged under an umbrella. Fareeha and Ana seemed to be attempting to get a volleyball game together and Angela was cleaning the aforementioned sand from Torbjorn’s prosthetic arm. McCree was currently sleeping under his hat on a towel while Hanzo seemed to be nursing the beginnings of his own sunburn, calling Jack over to bring him the sunscreen to cover his tattoo. Anyone else had stayed on the base to hold the fort. 

Zenyatta was content to enjoy the wind and the crashing waves, the scent of salt tickling his sensors. It was nice to see them all so at peace, his brothers and sisters enjoying themselves and free from battle for a change. 

He was a little shocked when Genji disappeared from view. 

He must have been too lost in thought...Zenyatta floated in a circle, searching for a moment before hearing Bastion ecstatically beep to warn him. 

But the sun warmed arms around his waist were nothing but a joy, scarred lips pressing delicately to a wire that strung between his neck and shoulder. Zenyatta let out a soft laugh, placing a hand over his sparrow’s and tilting his head back. “What brings you to me, my sparrow?” he asked, turning in Genji’s grip, wrapping his arms indulgently around his neck. 

“I can’t say hi?” Genji teased, nuzzling at his master with a laugh, enjoying the way the sound resonated in Zenyatta’s plating. The monk chuckled in return, the sound like bells on the ocean as Genji pressed closer. 

“You have something on your mind, Genji,” Zenyatta pointed out, the tilt of his head wry and teasing, “let’s not pretend that you aren’t cooking up  _ something _ , my sparrow.”

“Ah you know me so well,” Genji grinned, pulling back and wrapping an arm around Zenyatta, allowing him to see the large green towel over Genji’s shoulder, “as always the sun and stars of your soul illuminate the true meaning of my words.” He was laying it on thick, Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh harder. 

“Genji, please!”

Genji chuckled, tugging him along. “Come with me,” he whispered, looking around to see how many eyes were on them, “I would like to be alone with you for a few moments, master, if you would indulge me.”  

As though Zenyatta could do anything else. He nodded, pressing a hand to his own faceplate and giggling into it as they moved. Genji brought them away from the group, leading Zenyatta across the beach and dipping down to the mouth of a cove, out of sight and shaded. 

He should have seen the kiss coming, but suddenly Genji was on him, lips moving sweetly over his faceplate before he was laying out the exceedingly large towel and sitting, waving Zenyatta closer. Then it clicked. 

“ _ Here _ ?” Zenyatta asked, incredulous but not shocked. Since the start of their more romantic and sexual relationship Genji had been enthusiastic about all sorts of physical activity, often in strange places outside of their room which, knowing Genji as well as he did, did not shock him. Zenyatta floated closer anyway, letting out a soft sound of surprise as he was brought into Genji’s lap,the cyborg grinning. 

He shrugged with a roll of his shoulders, the shade throwing the scars on his face into stark relief, making him look younger with the way his hair stuck to the mild bit of sweat on his forehead and his eyes lit up with excitement. “Anyplace is perfect when you’re with me.” 

“You already have me charmed, my sparrow,” Zenyatta teased, running delicate fingers over Genji’s face just to feel the way he would turn to kiss his palm, “you do not need to lay it on any thicker.” 

Genji huffed, voice filled with humor as his grin took on a more sly tone, a delicately crafted cybernetic tongue running over his teeth. “Fine,” he purred, ever the greedy dragon, “I want to hold you on this towel and eat you out, is that blatant enough for you, master?” 

Zenyatta sometimes wished he could blush traditionally, as it would be more subtle than the sequence of flickering lights on his forehead shifting to bright pink as his lover’s amorous advances made his body heat steadily. “I...I will be heard.”

“Good,” Genji purred, shifting to press him to the towel, nuzzling at his neck, “unless you truly do not want to, Zenyatta.”

Zenyatta shook his head. “I believe it will be...enlightening.” 

That had Genji grinning, wolfish and wide, nipping along the tubes and wires exposed in Zenyatta’s neck for a moment, making heat zing through him, Zenyatta hissing softly and running his fingers through Genji’s hair. “Mmm, master,” Genji purred out, sucking on a node that had Zenyatta gasping, legs unfolding to allow his sparrow between them, “you are always a temptation for me, glittering and beautiful in the sun, looking so happy.” Genji’s words sang through him as his student moved lower, taking the time to pull away his pants and fold them, sliding them under Zenyatta’s hips cheekily before reinserting himself into the place he felt he belonged. 

Between those pretty, glittering legs. 

“Is that why we’re in this position, my dear?” Zenyatta asked, laughing and gasping as Genji’s scarred lips trailed down his sides, stopping at hidden nodes to torture each one with his tongue and teeth until they sparked, turning gasps into rising moans that shifted with the tides. He felt his body arch into Genji, those dexterous fingers teasing and tickling along wires to send pleasure and sweet heat through Zenyatta’s body. 

Genji, for once, did not respond right away, parting Zenyatta’s legs wider to kiss along his inner thighs, each motion worshipful and sweet, enjoying himself. Once upon a time he’d have rushed this, he’d have jumped to the climax but Genji was patient now, wanted to take his time, tasting the salt and sand and metal. Zenyatta continued to pet his hair, voice catching, sounding breathless despite his lack of need for air. 

How flattering. 

Zenyatta felt that clever tongue wrap around a thick wire in his thigh and tug, causing his whole body to jerk as a binary sound was ripped from his vocalizer, Ganji chuckling down below as those fingers tightened in his hair a little. Honestly, Zenyatta loved this, loved the way his sparrow found a new spark as he brought untold pleasures to Zenyatta’s metal body. At one point, the monk may have wished on occasion to be more human, to experience things as the humans around him did but now he could not imagine being any different. 

Because this was the form that found pleasure with his Genji, his brightest pupil and sweetest love. 

Genji squeezed his calves, leaning in to lick along his valve, a sharp cry emitting from Zenyatta. His fingers gripped Genji’s seaweed hair, one hand flying to the sand beneath him to dig into it, that talented tongue flicking and twisting and lapping at the rim. Zenyatta had no single special node, instead the rim of his valve was ringed in them, sparking and bright as Genji dragged his lips over them, sucking on each one individually. 

And it all felt so good, bright and golden, Zenyatta spreading his legs till his hydraulics hissed in protest, his hips rocking against his sparrow’s mouth as little noises were punched out of him. He didn’t want to disengage his optics, as much as his vision kept shorting out, instead pushing himself up to watch, seeing as those honey brown eyes shifted into a glowing green as they did when Genji was excited and filled with lust and greed. Zenyatta, admittedly,  _ loved _ being looked at like that. 

His fingers twitched as Genji wrapped his lips around a node, lapping it rapidly, lashing it with his tongue, Zenyatta’s hips jerked, a whine slipping passed his vocalizer, the lights on his forehead flashing at random as that need built in him, wrung out of him by a clever mouth, a single finger slowly pressing into him, rubbing against his internal walls and wires, causing Zenyatta to fall back against the towel and wail loudly. 

“G-Genji!” he moaned out, gripping a little harder, hearing and feeling Genji’s moan against the soft silicone of his valve. “Aahn, G-Genji! I...I will not la-last long like this.”

That seemed to spur the ninja on, Genji’s arms looping under his thighs and practically lifting Zenyatta off the ground, pressing his tongue into Zenyatta, mouth open and sucking gently at his opening, the monk writhing and sparking, the edges of the towel smoking from the heat of his body. It was relentless and sent Zenyatta’s head spinning, noises escaping him at an impressive rate, especially when two fingers pressed into him, thrusting slow and deep in contrast with the lashing those outer nodes were getting. 

“Genji!!” Zenyatta shouted, moaning as orgasm was wrung from him, the lights on his forehead flashing an abortive gold, almost touching the Iris as he was wrung for every little bit of his pleasure until his thighs were shaking so hard he heard the metal clattering like wind chimes thrown down a staircase. 

Genji gently set Zenyatta down, grinning like the cat that ate the canary...or perhaps the dragon that ate the monk as he slid up his lover’s body to kiss him. 

“Mmm have fun?” Genji purred, batting away Zenyatta’s hands that were going for his codpiece, “ah later, my love, when we get back to the base. I don’t want to get any sand in you.” 

Zenyatta laughed breathlessly, pulling Genji to him to press their foreheads together. 

Until a rough voice cut through their moment. 

“Genji!” Hanzo’s voice called, rough and scandalized, “I thought you had  _ outgrown _ this!” 

Genji just laughed, kissing Zenyatta’s neck gently. “Love makes you do many things, brother!” he called before whispering, “even crave an afternoon snack~”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
